Pouch battery cells are used to power components of electrified vehicles. The pouch battery cells may be electrically connected to one another in an array. Sealing robustness at electrode tabs, venting control, and electrolyte filling are three areas that present challenges in a utilization and manufacturing of pouch battery cells.